


Washed Ashore: Pokémon Are Real (Original Version)

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Pokemon Are Real [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Fangirls, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Six girls with various knowledge about Pokémon get washed over in a boat and end up in the world of Pokémon. The question becomes, how well do they know Pokémon and will they be able to fit in? (
Series: Pokemon Are Real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802779
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	1. ~Prolog – Field Trip~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. This series is going to be rewritten.

_Dear Journal –_

_I am glad that I received this electronic journal for my birthday. It will come in real handy on this school trip out to one of the New York City wildlife parks for some hands on study with real scientists. However, I don't think that is why the other kids came for that… all they talk about are these fake animals called Pokémon, at least I gather they are animals._

_I don't understand what fascinates them more about these fake animals then the real kind. Though one Rebecca Canton has said that she is planning on actually finding them there, so I guess her motive for coming on this trip is rather clear in comparison to the other students. I fully believe that out of all of them, she believes they are actually real._

_I am still trying to figure out the others reasons for coming on this trip as we take the long way around everything to get to the place. The teacher says this will make it more like an adventure for us and seem more like an expedition. However… even I know that we won't find anything but creatures we would see in the main body of New York states' parks._

_From what they have been saying though… perhaps if these things were real, they would be interesting to study, but as they are not, I'll stick to studying normal animals on this trip. Anyways… storm clouds have suddenly appeared and are starting to brew… I am signing off now. The only thing we have in common is that we all had our tenth birthday within the last month._

_Kaitlin Shaw – Amateur Biologist_

Kaitlin clicked off her little electronic diary that her parents had given her as she leaned over the railing of the ship. Looking out at the sea where the storm of clouds was forming, she then turned back to the argument that had started just five minutes ago from the other girls on the boat.

The fact that the teacher had decided to make it look like an expedition was a laugh, as this was a bunch of ten year olds who had little interest in getting stuck on a boat doing nothing, so they had found a way to keep themselves occupied while the boat took a longer route to their destination.

"I don't see any reason I can't cheat on the games, I mean, it gives me the best time scores possible," Brandy Conner's parents had allowed her to dye her hair black for her birthday, not to mention get her ears pierced with a double piercing in her right ear.

"There is no way I am going to ever play against you and your Pokémon that you cheated to get… it just isn't fare at all," Deborah Saundry snapped at the other girl, tugging on the band that kept her hair into a ponytail.

"What about… what if… what if we're not good at video games," came from a very quite Leslie Darins.

"Leslie! It's one of the easiest games to play!" Deborah removed her hair from her ponytail and then put it back that way.

"Oh…" the girl sighed sadly.

Deborah then shook her head at the girl. "Look… just try it without the cheats first. Keeping in mind, it will take a while to get through the game… and patience."

"I once wrote a fanfic where I caught a flying Lapras for a Pokémon. People said I wasn't old enough to be on the site in the first place and that was a Water/Ice type and so not built for flying. They have no imagination… I mean… I can write anything I want to write, it was my story… and I don't get why there can't be one," Rebecca added in quite randomly.

"I only play the trading cards, but even I know Lapras can't fly," Tricksie Colbert rolled her eyes at the girl who had bleacher her hair. She adjusted her ball cap from backwards to forwards so that her eyes would be covered, for the clouds were still far away and the sun shining bright where they were.

"They can too! They're legendaries! And it will be my first Pokémon when we get to the island, just you wait, the rest of you will be stuck with Pidgey's!" the girl laughed.

"Lapras is a Legendary," Leslie asked, raising an eyebrow. She was the type who could be easily confused if given multiple ideas.

"No!" Deborah snapped. "It isn't!"

"Yes it is… they haven't come across it in the show yet, so it has to be one," Rebecca stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"Just because… never mind," Deborah had become distracted by something else and didn't wish to argue with the girl.

"Why never… mind," Brittney had then noticed the clouds that were much closer. "Batten down the hatches…"

It then became quite dark and clouds were all around them. Thunder went off in the sky and lightning flashed. A few seconds later, the thunder came, piercing through the darkness loudly and causing Rebecca and Leslie to scream. All the girls were terrified… why shouldn't they have been, they were ten. Then… the big wave came.


	2. Meeting Nessie

When Kaitlin had closed her electronic journal, she had put it into her pocket and snapped it shut. This turned out to be a good thing as when the waves hit, she found herself falling into the water and at first sinking down into the ocean depths of the ocean.

This surprised her as she had a life jacket on when she had gone into the water. Thus her first reaction was to reach up and touch where the life jacket should have been, confirming that the life jacket was missing. The likely reason she figured was it wasn't strapped on right or it had broke.

As she continued to sink, the first thing that came to mind was to panic, but to panic meant likely making the decision to let go of the breath of air that she had in her lungs. So, it stood to reason, to think logically about the situation, even though her nose and eyes stung from the salt water.

The best thing to do was to swim to the surface, but the problem was, it was so dark due to the storm that one couldn't tell which way was towards the surface and which was down below. To swim in the wrong direction would of course prove fatal. However, there was something other then light that might indicate which way to go.

Kaitlin was sinking, not rising to the surface, which meant that the way to go was in the opposite that she was going. Thus, she closed her eyes so that they might sting less and pushed towards the surface as well as she could.

However, her lungs were starting to fail her as she trudged to the surface. Her lungs were starting to burn and her mouth was threatening to open and let out her supply of oxygen. If she did open her mouth, only salt water would come into her lungs, which wasn't a comfortable thought.

Just as she felt her lungs give out, she felt something brush up against her. She grabbed onto whatever it was and clung on even as her lungs took in some water and her body almost let go from the shock of it all. She found herself flying through the water, whatever it was she grabbed hauling her to the surface.

This something burst through the water surface and landed with a smack as it hit the water again. The storm was still brewing outside, but she found herself relatively remaining on the surface of everything, even when big waves crashed over her head.

She then felt all right to open her eyes and could taste the unpleasant salt on her lips. The site that cam to her eyes was a complete shock and caused her to blink a couple of times. What she had grabbed onto was a creature she had never seen before.

Well, it wasn't that she hadn't seen a creature like this before; she had heard of the legendary Lock Ness monster and seen pictures depicting it. This looked to be like a blue one, yet there was also a shell upon its back and it had odd shaped ear extensions to the head.

As lightning flashed again, the creature turned it's head and gave her a look that was filled with intelligence and seemed quite intelligent, able to understand her feelings, much like that of dolphins. A gurgling sound, like a reptilian purring came from its throat. Some how, she could tell that it wouldn't cause her harm.

However… what was in front of her wasn't something that she could simply explain away as real. Maybe an undiscovered species of animal, but she knew that she was no where near Scotland when she had been swept off the boat. She reached a hand out ant touched the clammy, but smooth skin.

"I don't know if I'm dreaming, or what is going on, but I guess a thank you for saving my life is in order," the girl stated firmly.


	3. Legendary Lapras

How someone could fall asleep while it stormed, Kaitlin did not know. But as the rain pelted and prickled her skin and while the waves came crashing down upon her head, she had somehow fallen asleep. She credited it to the calm she felt around Nessi to tell the truth.

It was a soft melody that woke her up, so melodious and harmonic, she thought… well, what it reminded her of she could not tell, for words could not describe it, but it's effect was a peaceful tranquility.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the sun setting over the ocean. It set upon the oceans, dancing waves casting a fiery glow that also danced, not to mention shimmered in a delightful manner.

The sound had bee coming from Nessie, which made this creature sound even more like some magical, mystical beast. Even though she didn't believe in such things, she felt safe with the creature, but for how long she did not know. One could not drink ocean water and she would also need food.

She reached into her pants pocket, unsnapping it and pulling out her electronic journal. She switched the power on, but was disappointed when the screen remained blank. She tried a few times more, but was unsuccessful, the clicks the only sound the small device made.

"So… Nessie, where are we? Scotland is way to far away for you to come and get me, or are you the Lock Ness monster of New York?" the girl murmured. "I think though I would have heard about you, unless you're a mutation of one of those alligator or crocodiles from urban legend."

Nessie gave out a sound that was pretty, but obviously protested what Kaitlin had said. "Sorry girl… your right… your obviously nice to be around, so your not a mutation of one of those things."

Nessie began to hum and the girl rubbed her soft textured skin on the neck. "I just wish I knew what happened to the other girls and the adults on the boat. And my life jacket too."

Nessie suddenly changed direction, but the amount changed was only a bit. It was soon that Kaitlin figured out why. Bobbing in the water with a rather lack of gusto was Leslie.

Leslie heard them approaching and glanced up, her eyes going wide. "Is that what I think it is?"

"I you mean a… I am not sure what you think it is," Kaitlin gave the girl a puzzled look. "I thought you would have complained about wanting to go home?"

"I think usually I would," the other girl sighed as Kaitlin helped her onto the Lapras. "I came on this trip to lose weight, however… this isn't fun."

"So… what exactly do you think Nessie is?" the girl inquired, reaching out to give Nessie a pat on the neck.

"You don't know? Well, I guess not everyone knows. However, Rebecca is so going to be jealous of you. Why shouldn't she be? And she'll deserve it too. She's always going on at school about how pretty she is and how she always gets her way… and, the teachers and principle really do just let her get her way."

"But what is Nessie?" Kaitlin asked. "She looks like a Lock Ness monster from Scotland."

"Except she has a shell and funny ears," Leslie smiled, happy that she could be of some sort of knowledgeable capacity for people. "Seeing her kind of makes up for all the problems. The reason that Rachel is going to be jealous is that you're the first one to see a Lapras and Pokémon aren't supposed to be real."

"You mean to say, I mean it could be what the person who created Pokémon based Lapras off of… where exactly are we?" Kaitlin asked. It was getting dark, but she saw lights twinkling in the distance that were not stars, but a sign of land and civilization. They were steadily getting increasingly closer.

"I have to say, we're in the world of Pokémon… though we might be dreaming… or dead."

"No… dream states aren't this accurately detailed… and remember, I know nothing about Pokémon, so why would I be imagining it too in my dream," the girl suddenly asked.

"You don't know about Pikachu?" the other girl suddenly asked.

"Nope, sorry… but I don't," the girl shook her head. "And it isn't as if this is the actual world of Pokémon… it's almost like something from Gulliver's Travels, or Journey to the Center of the Earth."

"Huh… books I guess… I hate reading," the other gild stated. "Well, you've verified for yourself that you aren't dreaming, but how am I to know I am not dreaming you and that you aren't a figment of my imagination trying to convince me I'm not dreaming." Leslie went and pinched herself. "Oh… I'm not dreaming…"

"Ssh… not so loud… you're upsetting Nessie," Kaitlin rubbed the long neck.

"Ohh… sorry," tears of joy were streaming down Leslie's cheeks. "It's just one of those fantasy dreams come true."

"You mean the ones where that if real, the dragon eats the princess?"

"Oh… not that kind… I mean, what could be harmful about Pokémon and training them?"

"They can kill you," Kaitlin murmured.

"No they won't. Pokémon are our friends. Oak even says so in the game," the girl smiled.

"Nessie is… but there are going to be ones that aren't," Kaitlin shook her head.

"Still… the ultimate adventure and ultimate travel," Leslie commented. "And there's no one here to make fun of me if I mess up… you just don't seem the type."

"Well, Nessie's taking us to where there's land. We should be able to get some help,"

"Maybe Oak will be nice and give me a starter Pokémon," Leslie was still lost in her dream world.

"Haven't a clue what you are talking about,"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Washed Ashore: Pokémon are Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268404) by [Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari)




End file.
